


Got A Hold On Me

by secrettattoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, harry and Louis are very comfortable with each other in bed, harry is clumsy but also sexy, jazzy shirt harry, louis is a girl stealer, mmf, steal my girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrettattoo/pseuds/secrettattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clumsy Harry picks up Mia at the coffee shop and invites her to his party. Louis tries to steal her away, but she's lucky enough to seduce both of the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack and story title: Howlin' For You, The Black Keys
> 
> As usual, thanks to [Aly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandraeliza) for the beta. 
> 
> For Amelia.

"I am so so sorry... I'm so clumsy," he drawled in a low, British accent. 

I ordinarily would have been more upset with the man who spilled coffee all over me, but when I looked up to meet his bright green eyes, all of the anger drained out of me. 

He kept apologizing, but his slow, melodic words all blurred together as I watched the way his mouth moved. When I realized he was waiting for a response from me, I actually had to shake my head to clear my thoughts. 

"Oh no, it's fine, I can just pick up a new shirt on my way to work, not a problem, really, don't worry about it," I rambled. 

"Well, I still feel terrible. Let me make it up to you, somehow." He shifted away from me a bit, and I took a moment to look him up and down. The sleeves of his t-shirt were rolled up to expose strong, tattooed arms and his jeans left absolutely nothing to the imagination. His boots were a little ridiculous, but overall I couldn't complain. "Eyes up here, darling," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so rude now. Mia, and you are?" I held my hand out to shake his.

He took it, "Harry, lovely to meet you. I'm having a bit of a get-together at my house this evening, would you like to come by?" He smiled, and I knew I'd never be able to say no.

"Actually, that would be nice. Maybe by then I'll forgive you for ruining my favorite shirt!" I teased.

Poor Harry looked genuinely upset, "You said it wasn't a problem!"

When we parted ways, I was already counting down the hours until I'd see him again.

*

When Harry greeted me at the door that night, his look deserved another once over. He was still wearing those painted on jeans, but the t-shirt had been replaced by a bright Hawaiian shirt, held together by just two buttons. He looked relaxed, yet so sexy, like he was prepared to strip down at a moment’s notice - definitely not something I'd complain about. 

Harry wrapped a possessive arm around me as we walked through the party. He stepped away to grab me a drink, and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him get sneak-attacked by a smaller, scruffy guy with a mischievous grin. Harry wiggled with laughter as his friend poked his ribs, tickling and pinching him before slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder as they approached me together. 

"Well hello, love! I had heard that Harry was showing around a pretty girl, but I had no idea she'd be as gorgeous as you." He grinned and brushed the hair out of his face, revealing bright blue eyes, before extending his hand. "I'm Louis, and you are?"

For the second time that day I was left flustered by a guy with a British accent, but Louis was all sharp edges compared to Harry's soft lines. Was it something in the water over there? I could just make out a tattoo inked across Louis' chest through his slightly sheer muscle T, and speaking of muscles, he was slim but toned like maybe he played soccer? Yummy. Thank God I'd come as Harry's guest, because I'd never be able to choose between the two of them. 

As the night went on, I got the impression that maybe I didn't need to choose. Louis wasn't shy about flirting with me as Harry played host, wrapping his arm around me and whispering mischievous ideas in my ear, but when Harry did check in on me, he didn't seem surprised by Louis' antics. 

"Oi Curly, if you don't watch out, I'm going to steal your girl!" Louis had been teasing Harry all night, and mostly Harry had just taken it. This time, Harry shot back. 

"Maybe we should let Mia choose who gets a second chance. Mia, if it's Louis you want, just tell me." He turned to me expectantly at that. 

But Louis had other ideas, "There's always option C, all of the above... That could be arranged, if you're interested." He caught my eye with a smirk and a wink, daring me.

There it was, the offer. I've had guys suggest it, but it was always a joke. I don't think any guy ever expected me to accept, until now. I smiled back at him. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave anyone out..." I grinned. 

The party was winding down but my anticipation was only building. Louis had backed me into a dark corner, kissing my neck and roaming my body with his hands, putting on a show for anyone who walked by. When Harry finally closed the door on the last guests, he called out to us, "You know everyone can see you there, you could have gotten a room!"

I giggled as he found us and wrapped his long fingers around my wrist, pulling me away from Louis and into a deep kiss.

"I can't wait another moment, c'mon babe." 

We moved slowly, Louis pressed me up against every hard surface, stripping off my shirt and jeans before Harry finally lost patience and scooped me up to carry me the rest of the way to his room.

Harry released me and Louis pulled me into his lap at the edge of the bed. We put on a show for Harry as Louis first took off my bra, caressing my breasts, and then slid his fingers down to slip off my lacy thong. He spread my legs wide and I let my head fall back into his shoulder as he massaged my thighs and eventually found my clit, rubbing and dipping a finger inside to test my wetness. 

I could feel Harry's gaze on us, and when I picked my head up to meet his stare, his jade green eyes were dark and needy. He pushed me back on the bed, pinning Louis underneath me, as he trailed kisses from my neck down to my ribs. Louis massaged my breast and nibbled my ear from behind me, and I could feel his cock hardening against my lower back. Harry sucked my opposite nipple into his mouth, alternating licks and bites. 

I was overwhelmed, my body simmered with pleasure as I let out soft moans. Harry pressed harder against me, rubbing his hardness against my thigh, in response. 

"Does that feel good, love?" Louis growled into my ear, continuing to rub my clit, picking up the pace as he could sense my excitement. 

I bucked between them, and like a perfectly choreographed dance, Harry rolled me on top of him so Louis was free to undress. In a haze, I helped Harry slide off his jeans, and I murmured my joy when I found no briefs underneath. Harry covered my small hand with his large one to stroke his cock, and I pulled myself up onto hands and knees so I could crawl backwards and take Harry deep into my mouth. 

Behind me, I heard a drawer open and close, and the tear of a condom packet. Louis took my raised backside as an invitation, and slid easily into me. He gripped my hips and started a slow rhythm and I hummed in response around Harry's dick in my throat. 

As Louis picked up speed I gasped for air. Harry slid out of my mouth with a soft pop and he rubbed my cheek with his thumb in reassurance. 

"Yes, fuck, yes," Louis called out, bucking sharply into me. Harry held me steady and I felt Louis swell inside me and let go. I fell forward onto Harry, but I knew we weren't done yet as I felt his erection dig into my leg. He kissed me hungrily as he rolled his hips, both of us slick with sweat. 

Once Louis recovered, he helped me to sit up, straddling Harry with Louis kneeling behind me, arms wrapped around my torso. 

He tossed Harry a condom, "Think you'll need this, mate."

Harry rolled it on, then gripped my thigh as Louis lifted me up to ease me down onto Harry's cock. I leaned forward slightly, adjusting so Harry could get deeper, trusting Louis to hold me up while Harry moved beneath me. 

I could feel every inch of Harry inside me, hitting the spot that set me on fire. Louis' hands slid across my skin, every touch adding to the slow burn. When he finally reached down to flick my hot button, it was all I needed to come apart completely, whining out my release as Harry pulsed into me. 

We all collapsed into a sweaty pile, tangled limbs and messy hair. I had never felt so spent; I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I couldn't imagine wanting to anytime soon.


End file.
